


A Hand to Hold Onto

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Full House AU, Gen, good!Caleb Covington, good!Carrie Wilson, good!Trevor Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Full House au- Ray Molina wasn’t sure how to cope with the loss of his wife. Eventually, he invited his college roommate, Caleb Covington, his son Willie, his wife’s best friend, Trevor, and his daughter Carrie to live with them. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie Wilson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Family
Comments: 40
Kudos: 101





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone! As usual, please please please comment what you would like to see more of in this story! I’m more than welcome to suggestions! I hope you enjoy it! Don’t forget to bookmark!

When Rose Molina passed away, the house she had lived in felt incredibly large.

Ray didn't know what to do. How was he going to raise the two kids on his own? Rose had always been the stricter parent. 

Ray still wasn't used to referring to her in the past tense. 

After Victoria had realized that he needed to learn to get along without her, she decided it would be best for her to move away for a little while.

So in the end, Ray decided that he couldn't do it alone, and that the big house had room. 

Trevor Wilson was Rose's best friend. They were like brother and sister, and practically inseparable since they were teenagers.

Caleb Covington and Ray were college roommates, and best friends. 

So he asked them to move in. 

He was aware that it would take time, and he was willing to put in the effort.

Ray sat on the couch in between Carlos and Julie, tossing his arms around his two kids in a loving hug. 

"Do I have to share my bedroom?" Carlos asked, and Ray kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, buddy. It'll be fun. Like a sleepover every night," he said, and Carlos shrugged.

"Worth a shot," he said. Ray then turned to Julie, who didn't speak much those days. He hoped that that would change soon. He missed her voice. They heard the doorbell ring, but before anyone could move, the door opened. Caleb and his son, Willie, walked in. 

Caleb tossed his motorcycle helmet onto a chair, and Willie set his next to it. 

"Molina's!" Caleb exclaimed, rushing forward. Ray stood up, hugging his best friend with a strong force. 

"Hi, Uncle Caleb," Carlos said, standing up and hugging him. 

"Hey, Carlos," he said, messing up the boy's hair. "How's baseball?"

"Good," the boy responded, letting go and walking over to his cousin, high-fiving him. Caleb hugged Julie, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, kiddo. How're you doing?"

"Okay," she shrugged, and he nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. They then heard another voice. 

"So are we just leaving the door open? Seems unsafe," Trevor said, peaking his head through the front door. Ray shook his head fondly at the joke. 

"Hello, Trevor," he said, walking towards him to take his bags. "Where's Carrie?"

"Here," she said, rolling in a large, bright pink makeup case. "Hi, Uncle Ray." 

When everyone was in the living room and had said their hellos, there was a short period of silence where the group looked at each other, assessing the situation. Most of them hadn't seen each other since the funeral.

"Let's show everyone to their rooms," Ray said, taking initiative. 

Carlos opened his door, leading Willie inside. They had moved his twin bed into Julie's room for Carrie, and replaced it with a set of bunk beds. 

"Sick," Willie said. "You can have top bunk, kiddo."

"Sweet," Carlos cheered, making Willie laugh. He set a backpack full of clothes on the bottom bed. 

"How've you been, little guy?" Willie asked, and Carlos gave him a small smile. 

"Alright, I guess," he said. "It's good that you're all here."

"I think so too," he replied. "I've always wanted a little brother."

Carlos beamed at the thought.

Julie helped Carrie put her stuff in her room, and they began to hang some of her outfits on one side of the closet. 

"I'm glad you're here," Julie said to her childhood best friend. Carrie smiled at her, thinking about how much she wanted to help the girl, but not knowing what to say. 

"I am too," she replied. "It's good to be back."

"I'm sorry you had to move," Julie said, and the girl shook her head.

"Don't be," she said, taking her hand and pulling her to the bed, she wrapped her up in a tight hug. Julie gladly accepted, tucking her head in the blonde's shoulder. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself down. "I'm here now, and we're going to get through this." 

Ray turned the light on in the basement, gesturing around. The basement was finished, but only consisted of two rooms, a bedroom and a small bathroom. Trevor gladly moved his bags with the help of Ray and Caleb. 

"Bet you never thought we'd be roommates, did ya?" Caleb asked Trevor obnoxiously. Trevor barked out a laugh. 

"Never," he said. 

Ray guided Caleb to his bedroom, which was next to his.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom," Ray said, and his best friend laughed again, tossing an arm around his shoulder. 

"Just like the old days," he said.

Once all of the kids had gone to bed, the three adults sat at the kitchen table. Ray grabbed a bottle of wine, and three glasses. He poured an acceptable amount of the liquid into each one. 

"How're you doing, Ray?" Caleb asked. Now that the kids were asleep, they had a chance to really talk about the elephant in the room. The man sighed, his shoulders visually relaxing. 

"I really don't know," he said, and the two men nodded, ready to follow along. "I don't know how to do this alone."

"But you're not alone anymore," Trevor said. "We're here to help."

Ray smiled at the two, thankful for the support system. 

"I can't thank you both enough," he said. They continued to talk, discussing and filling the others in.

The many extra people in the house was not an easy thing to get used to. 

"There's no more hot water," Willie said, walking out of the bathroom. Everyone groaned, seeing his soaking wet hair. They made do with what they could. They all gathered around the breakfast table, pulling up extra chairs that didn't match. Ray set food on everyone's plates.

"I can't remember the last time I had a real meal," Carrie joked, and Trevor rolled his eyes playfully at the joke. "Dad can't cook without setting anything on fire."

"Sounds about right," Caleb said.

"Okay, dad, you're not that much better," Willie said. Caleb stuck his tongue out at his son playfully. "Must I remind you of the time-."

"Don't!" Caleb exclaimed, and the room erupted in laughter. 

"Alright, ready for your first day of school?" Trevor asked Carrie and Willie. Willie groaned, but Carrie just have him a smile. Trevor was extremely thankful that his daughter had been flexible about the move. 

"Guess we'll see when we get there," she replied. 

"I'll drive," Ray said, but Trevor shook his head.

"I'll take them. Julie and Carlos can show me the way to the schools," Trevor said. 

"Are you sure?" The man asked. 

"Absolutely," Trevor replied. 

"That'll give you some time to get work done," Caleb explained, and Ray nodded. He quickly kissed his kids heads.

"Have a good day," he told them, watching the kids grab their backpacks and head out the door. 

When they got to Los Feliz High, Julie, Carrie, and Willie stood outside. Julie looked between the two new students, giving them a smile. 

"Ready?" The once talkative girl asked them. The two nodded slowly, taking in their surroundings, watching other students pass. They began to walk inside.


	2. Music Shouldn’t Have a Deadline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Don’t worry, we’ll be meeting the band in soon enough. I really like where this story is going! Thank you for your support!

Carrie sat next to Julie in the music department, soon joined by her friend Flynn. Flynn and Carrie made eye contact, seeing as Julie watched everyone around her play and sing. Their silent mission was to bring music back into her life, and after realizing that she didn't have much time until she had to perform to keep her spot, they were even more determined. 

Willie was not in the music program for obvious reasons, so his first class was a bit different. The chemistry teacher introduced him, and he awkwardly waved at the class, ready for the day to end so he could go back to skateboarding around the neighborhood. 

The group met up again at lunch, and Julie introduced Flynn to Willie, the two immediately becoming friends. They chatted, attempting to pull Julie into conversations when possible. She would smile, say a few words, and then push the conversation towards someone else. They were at least glad that she didn't seem completely distant.

Meanwhile, the three men at the Molina household were standing in the garage studio Rose had made a magical place. They looked around, seeing the dust covered objects. 

"She would hate this," Ray said, referring to how little it had been used lately. Trevor tossed an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug. 

"She would understand," he clarified. Caleb was the first to grab a duster, running it over the high shelves. Ray and Trevor followed. Once Ray came across the piano, he attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes before they could fall. 

"It's like they grew up in this studio," he said, gingerly running a hand across the piano. 

"I know what you mean," Trevor said, picking up a framed picture of Rose and Ray at their wedding that Rose loved to look at for musical inspiration when writing songs. 

They continued to clean, and Caleb picked up a piece of paper from one of the shelves, reading it. Quickly realizing that it was a Rose Molina original, he set it on top of the piano, hoping that by chance Julie would see it. 

Carrie and Willie looked at Carlos and Julie, seeing the two hardly interact with the world around them. Carlos was clearly still grieving, but not as silently as Julie.

"Mall," Carrie said before Willie could have a chance to speak. Carrie borrowed her father's car, allowing Carlos to sit in the seat beside her with the other two behind them, listening to the music on the radio. 

When they arrived, they walked to the food court, ordering drinks before making their way towards the stores. First, they walked into a sporting goods store, and Willie helped Carlos pick out a starter skateboard. He also made sure he had a proper helmet and knee and shoulder pads to start with. Carrie and Julie waited patiently, laughing and Willie tripped over multiple objects in his excitement over the board. 

Once they were finished in there, the group entered a nearby clothing store. Carrie walked through the aisles, picking out clothes for Julie, setting them all in her arms and sending her into the dressing room. 

"Do you think we're overwhelming her?" Willie asked, taking a drink of his soda. Carrie shook her head.

"She just needs a little push," the blonde girl said, nodding. She understood that Julie hated feeling like everyone who looked at her thought she was going to break at any given moment, so instead of coddling her, Carrie hoped that she could have a firm but soft touch. Willie would be there to help with the softer part. 

Julie walked out of the dressing room, wearing a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt with an adorable painting on it, and a belt. Carrie smiled when she saw that Julie seemed happy about it. 

"It's perfect," Julie said, and Carrie and Willie fist bumped. Nobody could say that Carrie didn't understand personal fashion. And she also understood that Julie needed a change from the day to day life she had been living. Something simple at first, like a new set of clothes. 

They paid the cashier, and roamed the mall for another few minutes before deciding to head home for the night. 

At dinner, the three fathers asked their kids how school had been, but there honestly wasn't much to say. The conversations shifted between the group, and Ray felt that the house was overdue for some laughter. Soon enough, it was time to go to bed, but Carrie moved to the kitchen, leaning against the wall with crossed arms, ready to talk to Ray. He looked up from where he was editing a client's photos, smiling at Carrie. He gestured for her to sit down, and she pulled out a chair. 

"I was wondering what you think the best way for Julie to stay in the music program is?" She said, and Ray closed his laptop, considering his answer to the question. He sighed.

"I just don't want to push her," he said, and the teenage girl nodded in full agreement. "How 'bout I get back to you on that." 

"Perfect," she said, standing up. Before she could leave, Ray stopped her.

"Thank you so much for all you're doing for us," he said, and Carrie turned back around with a smile. 

"You guys have always helped me when I needed it. This is the least I can do," she replied, saying goodnight. When Ray got the chance, he talked to Trevor and Caleb about the music program. 

"I think I've got that one covered, Ray," Caleb said. When Ray asked him what his plan was, his best friend refused to tell him. "Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing."

Later that week, Caleb lead Julie out to the studio. 

"I can't go in there, Uncle Caleb," she said, coming to a stop.

A sympathetic look painted the man's face as he tried to understand the girl's pain. He looked down at her, watching as she stuck her hands in her pockets. He held her shoulders, pulling her to an arm's length so he could look at her.

"I'm not going to make you go in there," he said softly. "Not if you're not ready. But here's what I want you to do. Close your eyes." 

"Huh?" She asked, before he repeated it. She closed her eyes, and listened. 

"Think about your music. I know it hurts, and we can't take that pain away, but I think I know something that can help, but you're gonna have to trust me on this one." 

Julie decided to trust him, and it was a defining moment in her growth. She allowed him to lead her into the studio, and her breath hitched as she looked at the newly cleaned room. They had even moved her mother's plants back in. 

The nostalgia hit her immediately, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Instead of telling her to stop crying, Caleb told her it was okay to let it out. He sat her down at the piano, before handing her the music sheet. Julie gasped at the sight of her mother's work, seeing the note at the bottom. Her uncle kissed the top of her head, before leaving so she could decide if she wanted to play it or not. She hugged the piece of paper to her chest, breathing in the familiar scent of the studio. Knowing that she wasn't quite ready to sing yet, she looked around, smiling at the wonderful space she had spent so much time in. 

It felt good to be back. 

That night, Julie sat next to her uncle Trevor, ready to ask him a question.

"How will I know I'm ready to play again?" She asked him, and he gave her a soft smile. He set a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"I think you'll just know," he said. "Music is a part of us. It might gradually come back to you, or maybe all at once." 

"Okay," she said.

"When you're ready, Julie. Music shouldn't have a deadline," he said, and she nodded, listening intently to his words. 

Five days passed before Julie walked out to the studio, setting her backpack on the floor and sitting down at the piano bench, playing the keys and singing the words her mother had written her. 

Ray could hardly hold back his tears as his friends listened with him beside the studio, and Carrie, Carlos, and Willie listened with supportive ears from outside the house. 

They were making progress, and they couldn't help but assume it was because of teamwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to bookmark! Please comment if there’s anything you would like to see :) hope you enjoy!


	3. New Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally meet the boys! Or at least we’re starting to ;) hope you like it! Don’t forget to bookmark!

"You're both miracle workers," Ray whispered to Trevor and Caleb as they watched Julie hum to herself while finishing her homework at the kitchen table. 

Music was slowly making it's way back into Julie's life, and by default, everyone else's, and Ray was beyond thankful for it.

Just then, Carlos ran down the stairs in his baseball jersey with his bat bag hanging from his shoulder. Excitedly, he jumped up and down, his bag moving with him. 

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, and the group made their way to the car. Once they were at the field where Carlos's team was playing at, they found a spot on the grass to sit and watch. Carlos made his way to the dugout, greeting his team.

Carlos stood with his bat ready to swing, and was only momentarily distracted by his family cheering loudly for him. He focused on the pitcher, ready for the ball to be thrown. He was still in a ten to twelve year old league, but he was competitive nonetheless. He wanted to win.

Swinging the bat, he heard a loud noise as the ball was hit. He ran to the first base, standing there so he wouldn't get out. His team cheered excitedly, applauding him. 

Even though Carlos's team lost, he was still proud. His family hugged him and told him that he did a great job, and that was enough for him in the end.

They drove back home, pulling the ice cream out of the freezer and sitting around the new kitchen table they had bought, big enough for the large family to all sit down without cramming into the small space. 

"To Carlos," Trevor said, holding up his bowl. The family repeated his words, clinking their bowls together. They all laughed, talking about their days and plans for the weekend. 

A loud truck pulled into a house near them, and they could hear the loud car from their kitchen. Carlos rushed to the window, pulling the blinds back to reveal a moving van. 

"They must've finally sold the old Schmitt house," Ray mentioned, thinking about how long the house had been on the market.

"I think they have kids!" Carlos exclaimed, and the group smiled at his excitement. They watched as he waved at whoever was moving in, before turning around and closing the blinds. 

"Just what we need, more people," Carrie said with a laugh, not really meaning it. Willie moved her into a headlock, messing up her hair. She immediately grabbed his arm, twisting it back so he would remove his arm from her. "I'm too pretty to wrestle." 

"So am I," Willie replied, shaking the dull pain from his arm. She winked at him jokingly. Just then, Julie took her hair tie off of her wrist, snapping it towards Willie. It hit him in the head, and he turned around, his mouth dramatically falling open. "Oh no, that's can't slide." 

Julie stood up, running away from her friend. Willie chased her, picking her up by her waist and swinging her around. She squealed as he refused to set her down, spinning.

"Say you're sorry," he said, and she held her hands up in surrender. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, laughing. He set her down, dusting his hands off. Ray and Caleb looked at each other.

"Oh god, they're us," they said at the same time, remembering their days in school. 

Carlos sat down next to Carrie, who gave him a fist bump, smiling fondly at the boy. 

"Don't let William corrupt you," she whispered, and Carlos laughed.

"Deal," he replied. Willie and Julie sat back down, acting as if nothing had happened. 

"Alright," Trevor said, clapping his hands. "Who wants more ice cream?" 

"Me," the kids said, raising their arms. When they were finished, Ray started the dishes. Julie quickly joined him.

"You don't have to help me," Ray said fondly, waving his hand towards the door as she picked up a rag. 

"I want to," she replied, giving him a large smile. He leaned down to kiss her head, before turning the faucet on and beginning to run a bowl through the water. 

"So, how's school?" He asked her, and her smile only grew. 

"It's great," she said happily. "Carrie and I have a ton of classes together, so that's most of my day, and Flynn and I have four! Willie and I have one together."

"That's nice," he said, and she nodded.

"And in music we're having a showcase, so we've been getting ready for that."

Ray listened intently as his daughter rambled on about her school days, loving the sound of her voice. He could tell she was still sad, and realized that that may never go away, but he also realized that she was growing while grieving, and that was all he could really ask for.   
————  
"Alex, honey, can you grab that coffee table?" Mrs. Mercer asked. The Mercer family had finally bought a new house that would fit all five of their kids. It was a nice neighborhood with nice houses. 

Alex picked up the small table, walking it in. He turned around, seeing the house in front of him. A young boy was peaking out the window, and Alex gave him a friendly wave. The boy in turn waved back. He walked into the house, sighing. He couldn't wait until they were fully finished unpacking so his band could finally come over. He looked around, seeing his two little sisters, younger brother, and older sister moving bags, boxes, and objects into the new house. 

Alex quickly found his bedroom, setting his stuff down. Sure, he would have to share it with his younger brother, who was nine years old, but he didn't mind. He walked back outside, helping his dad move the large couch into the house. 

This was going to be a long move. 

They started to reassemble their beds so they would have a place to sleep for the night, before deciding to just toss the mattresses on the floor so they could sleep there instead. Alex told his family goodnight, before pulling his phone out and calling his friends, letting them know that they could go over the next day and help them move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, send kudos, bookmark, and check out my other stories!


	4. The Start of a New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the boys of sunset curve make an entrance! Hope you like this chapter!!!

Skating through the sunny neighborhood, Willie felt the rush of the wind blowing past his face as he rolled through. He hopped over a crack in the sidewalk, landing skillfully. Coming to a halt in front of the newly occupied house, he saw three teenage boys who looked about his age standing outside with only a few boxes and some furniture left. He kicked his board into his hand, picking it up and sliding it under his arm.

"Hi," he said, gaining their attention. The three boys turned to him, curious about the newcomer.

"Hi," the one wearing a red flannel said. 

"Sorry to interrupt. I live right there," he said, pointing towards his house. "Did you guys just move here?"

"I did," the blonde one said, sticking his right hand in his pocket. "I'm Alex. This is my band, Luke and Reggie."

"Band?" He asked with a wide smile. "Sick!"

"Thank god you have a cool neighbor," Luke said, clapping Alex on the back of his shoulder. Alex in turn, laughed uncomfortably. Willie made eye contact with him and winked, and Alex gave a smile, pulling his gaze from the skateboarder. 

"Well I'll catch you three later," he said, waving. He tossed his board onto the floor, trying to make a cool exit, skating towards his house. He tossed open the front door, walking inside. Closing it behind him, he ran into Julie and Carrie's bedroom, seeing them cleaning. They stared at him, and he realized he had tossed the door open fairly aggressively. 

"Willie?" Carrie asked, and he set his hands on his knees, catching his breath from running. 

"Cute boy... moved in... over there," he said, pointing in the direction of the house. Carrie and Julie looked at each other, dropping the dirty laundry they were holding and rushing to the window. Willie followed. There, sitting on a couch in the middle of their front yard, were three teenage boys. 

"Which one just moved in?" Julie asked, trying to get a better look.

"The blonde one, Alex," Willie replied. 

"And the other two?" Carrie asked.

"His band," he replied, and the two girls looked at him. 

"A band?" They said at the same time, and Willie looked between the two of them.

"Gosh you two are the same person," he thought out loud, before his eyes switched to out the window. "Those two are Luke and Reggie." 

"Do they go to our school?" Carrie asked, and Julie shrugged.

"If they do, they're not in the music program," she replied, before the bedroom door opened.

"What are we looking at in here?" Carlos asked, his ghost hunting gear in hand. The three turned around.

"Nothing," they said at the same time. Carlos pointed two of his fingers towards his eyes, then pointed them at the group. He then left the room, never breaking eye contact. They looked back outside one more time.

"Okay, this is getting creepy," Carrie said, the three closing the blinds, shutting out the sunlight.   
—————  
"Let's take a break," Luke said, and the three set the couch they were moving inside on the grass, sitting on it. Alex watched his little siblings run around fondly. 

"Thanks for helping us move in, boys," Mrs. Mercer said. "I'll start dinner."

"Thanks, mom." "Thanks, Mrs. Mercer." 

They waited until the family had gone inside, before Reggie and Luke started to tease Alex. 

"Sooo, that Willie seemed nice," Reggie said, hitting his friend's shoulder. Alex shook his head, hoping to change the topic. 

"And he's cute," Luke continued. Alex shook his head.

"Shut up, you two," he replied, embarrassed. They stopped, but only for the time being. 

They soon stood up, each taking an end of the couch and walking it inside. 

They sat down at the kitchen table, Alex's family dishing out the food onto the plates.   
—————  
The separate groups didn't meet until days later. 

"Can someone go get the mail?" Ray asked, and Carrie stood up. 

"I'll go," she said, and he thanked her. She walked outside towards the mailbox, seeing Julie walk out of the studio. Willie was playing catch with Carlos. The blonde girl opened the mailbox up, pulling out a handful of envelopes. She clutched them tightly so she wouldn't drop them, before hearing a car engine. She turned around, seeing a small, old silver car enter the new neighbor's driveway. The three teenage boys they had previously noticed stepped out. 

Reggie stepped out of the driver's seat, tossing Alex the keys to the car so he could store them in his fannypack. 

"Cute guy alert," Luke teased, and Alex rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Boldly, Luke turned around. "Hi, Willie!"

"Hi, guys!" Willie called back, catching the ball and tossing it back to Carlos, before walking closer to the sidewalk. The three boys looked both ways on the street, before jogging over. Carrie, Julie, and Carlos followed Willie. 

"Are these your friends?" Alex asked, and Willie smiled. 

"Kinda," he replied. "My cousins Julie and Carlos, and my semi-cousin Carrie."

"I take offense to that," she said. They all introduced themselves.

"How old are you, Carlos?" Alex asked. When he told him, Alex beamed. "Oh I've got some younger siblings who I bet you'll love. They're in the backyard right now if you wanna introduce yourself."

"Really? Awesome!" The little boy cheered, leaving the others. Julie laughed.

"He's probably sick of being around teenagers 24/7," she said, and Willie and Carrie agreed. 

"So, Willie tells me you're in a band," Carrie said, and Willie stepped on her toe. She winced, but otherwise, hid the pain. The boys didn't seem to realize though. 

"A band? We're the band," Luke said passionately, emphasizing his words excitedly. 

"We're Sunset Curve, tell your friends," Reggie said, winking at Carrie. She smiled at him, trying not to laugh. She could tell he was a sweet person.

"Cool band name," Carrie complimented. The three boys beamed. 

"Julie, do you think we can take them into the studio?" Willie asked, his eyes pleading. Julie looked at the three boys, sizing them up. Deciding they looked harmless enough, she agreed. She lead them towards the garage, opening the wide doors. Their mouths nearly fell open as they looked around.

"No way," Luke said, seeing the piano. "Do you play?"

"Yeah," Julie said, a proud smile growing on her lips. She loved being able to say she played music again. Carrie squeezed her hand in her own quickly. Luke looked at Julie, smiling gleefully.

"We're gonna get along nicely," he said happily. He noticed a guitar hanging from the wall. "Is that yours too?" 

"No, it was my mom's," she said, and Luke noticed the past tense almost immediately. 

"I am so, so sorry," he said. "I-."

"It's okay," Julie said, giving him a reassuring smile, before changing the topic. "So, what kinda music is Sunset Curve known for? Are you a cover band?" 

"Ugh, ew no," Reggie said from somewhere behind her, and she laughed. 

"We're rockstars," Luke said confidently. 

"He's a bit over the top, isn't he?" Carrie asked Reggie, and he laughed. 

"You have no idea," he replied. 

They continued to converse with each other, hitting it off right away. Willie and Alex smiled at each other. 

"I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship," Willie said, gesturing grandly towards their friends. Alex laughed.

"Thank god, it was getting hard to handle those two on my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, send kudos, and don’t forget to bookmark!


	5. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ- This is a bit of a filler chapter that gives some background to a few of the characters. If anyone has anything they would like to see in this story don’t be afraid to comment it :) thanks for reading!

"So you all live together?" Alex asked. Willie, Julie, and Carrie were sitting on the studio couch, and Alex, Reggie, and Luke were sitting across from them in one chair, crammed together. It would have been uncomfortable for any other group, but these three didn't mind in the slightest. 

The three on the couch nodded an answer to the question previously asked. They had explained to the band why they all had the same address, giving them a shortened version of their story.

"That's so cool! I'd kill to live with these guys," Luke said, tossing his arms over his best friends shoulders. 

"It comes in handy," Carrie said. 

"Yeah, I never have to paint my nails on my left hand," Julie replied. 

"Or mine," Willie said. 

"Speak for yourselves, I can do my own left hand," Carrie said, jokingly. Reggie showed her his own black painted nails. 

"So can I," he replied with a wink, and Carrie laughed, showing him her own baby pink nails. Julie looked at her, raising her eyebrows at her friend teasingly. Carrie rolled her eyes, gesturing her own head towards Luke. 

"We should probably get home," Alex said. "Luke, your mom will throw a fit if you aren't back." 

"Shit," Luke said, looking at the time. They all stood up. 

"It was nice meeting you all," Alex said. Willie smiled widely at him. 

"We're glad you moved in," the skateboarder said, gently bumping his shoulder. 

Julie held her hand out for Luke to shake, and he took it, pulling her in for a quick hug. 

"One thing you should probably know about me is that I'm a hugger," he laughed, letting go of her. She laughed in turn, hoping he couldn't see her blush. 

"This was fun! We should do it again sometime," Reggie told Carrie, and she nodded.

"Definitely," she said. "You know where we live." 

They said their goodbyes, and the three walked inside to wash up for dinner. 

Sitting at the table, Ray once again dished out sizable portions of the meal onto each plate. Everyone thanked him in turn, digging in. 

"So... you kids wanna tell us about your new friends?" Trevor asked but the teasing tone he asked it in made the three defensive. They were just friends. They'd barely known each other a day. 

"Our neighbors are so cool," Carlos said. 

Dinner had become a signature time in the Covington-Wilson-Molina household. It was sometimes the one time of day where all seven members of the house were together. Between school, work, and extracurricular activities, being in the same room at the same time was next to impossible without prior communication. 

"How 'bout we watch a movie tonight?" Ray asked, and Caleb and Trevor agreed. 

"I'd love to but I have a ton of homework to do," Julie turned down. Caleb shook his head.

"Who still does homework?" He and Willie asked at the same time, high-fiving afterwards. Like father like son. A smile grew on her face.

"Okay," she said. They moved to the living room, entering Netflix and clicking through the different shows and movies, arguing over what to watch and unable to make a final decision. 

"That's rated R. You guys know I'm a child, right?" Carlos asked, and they continued scrolling. 

Julie looked around, feeling incredibly thankful for the family that had come together to help her father. And they had. She noticed it every time he was late in the morning and one of them reminded him where his keys and wallet were. She noticed it when one of them saw him staring at a picture of his wife, and they gently talked to him. She even noticed it when one of them saved him from burning their dinner.

Julie couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. 

And she was exceptionally thankful for Willie and Carrie. They didn't dance around her like others had after her mother had passed. 

Instead, they were loving and firm. Just what she needed. 

Of course, they treated Carlos the same way. 

And she had a feeling that the three boys they had just met would become a permanent fixture in their life, but she would think about that later.

Julie had the best support system a girl could possibly ask for, but she missed her mom. She missed the way she would wake up early because she wanted to read, and how she was always making some sort of music. She wished that she could talk to her. 

Before Willie and Caleb moved in, they had travelled around, before settling down just outside of Sacramento for a while, allowing Willie to attend a real school, even thought it wasn't really their thing to stay still. 

When Caleb received the first call from Ray, telling him about Rose, he stayed strong for his best friend, offering his services if he ever needed anything. He wiped a tear away, telling Ray that he was sorry, knowing that it did nothing to ease his pain.

When he got the second call, he packed his bags without hesitation. Willie didn't mind either, ready for a change.

"What's one more move?" He said, convincing his father it was okay and that he wanted to go.

When Trevor had received the first call about Rose, he had cried for longer than Carrie had ever seen before. She hugged him, kissing his temple and talking to him so he knew she was there. 

When Trevor received the second call about moving in, he kneeled in front of Carrie. 

"We don't have to go if you really don't want to," he said. "But Ray needs me, and I'm sure Julie needs a friend."

"It's okay," Carrie had said, putting on a brave face. Though she wasn't too happy about leaving her school and friends, she knew that moving in with the Molina's was the next move in their future. He kissed her forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Trevor asked his daughter, standing up from his kneeling position. 

Carlos was also thankful for his newfound family. It was nice to have someone to play ball with, to talk about ghost hunting with, and drive him around. 

It was also nice to see his dad and sister so happy again. 

Every person in the house was beginning to find a place there. They formed schedules and organized everything. It was like they were made to be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bookmark, send kudos, comment, and check out my other stories:)


	6. The Gig Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here’s the newest chapter! Part 1!   
> Please comment :) 
> 
> If you have any ideas/requests, don’t hesitate to comment!

Julie stood from her position on the couch, walking towards the door when she heard a knock. She opened it, revealing Alex, who's hands were stuffed in his pockets. She gave him an award winning smile, and it was impossible for him to not smile back. 

"Hi, Alex," she said, opening the door wider. "What's up?"

"Umm, the boys and I have a gig tomorrow night, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come?" He said, rocking back on his heels slightly. Multiple thoughts were running through Julie's head. They had talked about them? They wanted them to go to their performance? 

"Sounds fun!" she said. "What time does it start?" 

"Ten," he replied. Julie nodded. 

"That might be a problem," she said, considering it. "Why don't you text me the details, and I'll let you know?"

"Perfect," he replied, and she smiled.

"Do you wanna come inside for a while?" She asked. "Willie and Carrie are getting home in a few minutes. We can hang out."

"Nah, I should probably get to practice," he replied. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully see you tomorrow," she repeated, saying goodbye. She closed the door, turning around and walking towards the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. She sat at the high table, unlocking her phone and scrolling through tiktoks, waiting for her friends to get home from their errands. 

When they walked through the door, each holding two plastic bags, they set them in the kitchen. 

"I missed you," Carrie said, hugging Julie's shoulders. Julie giggled, setting her arms on her friend's.

"You were only gone for half an hour," she said, taking a pause. "I missed you too." 

"I can't believe you guys ever lived apart," Willie said. He sat down across from Julie. "What'd you do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much. Alex stopped by," she said, waiting a beat to see Willie's reaction. He gave her a curious look. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"He wanted to ask us to go see their gig tomorrow," she said. Carrie smiled widely.

"Really? Let's go!" She said. 

"Only problem is it starts at ten," Julie informed them. They all deflated slightly. 

The strict nine o'clock curfew was not exactly thrilling. 

"Maybe if we ask they'll make an exception," Carrie said hopefully.

"My dad will be cool with it, but only if yours agree," Willie added. "I'll still ask though." Carrie and Julie looked at each other, silently debating if they should try. 

Carrie sat with her dad in his bedroom, watching him tune his guitar. 

"Daddy?" She asked, pulling his attention towards her. He nodded, letting her know he was listening. "I was wondering if you would let me stay out past my curfew tomorrow?" 

"How late?" He asked. Carrie anxiously fidgeted with her fingers. 

"Well it starts at ten so-."

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's really late, baby," he told his daughter. She nodded, understanding. "What is it that you're going to again?"

"A concert," she said. This gained Trevor's attention. 

"For who?"

"Some friends."

"It's those boys across the street, isn't it?"

"How'd you guess," she stated, not really a question. He gave a small, quiet laugh. 

"I'm sorry, Carrie, I'm not comfortable with you being out that late with boys I don't know, and I'm sure the others feel the same way," he said. Carrie tried not to show her disappointment, only nodding. 

"Okay," she replied, saying goodbye and leaving. She didn't want to push it. 

Willie had much better luck. Knocked on his dad's door, he opened it before he could receive an answer.

"Hey dad, what's up?" He asked, walking in. 

"Nothing much, you?" He asked, playing with one of his magic tricks, distracting Willie for a moment before he remembered his mission.

"I was wondering if we could ignore the curfew tomorrow night? I made some plans," he said. Caleb looked up at him. 

"Well the curfew isn't really my decision. I just go with it because the other two have to, but I don't see why not," he said. "Just this once."

"Great! Thanks-."

"But only if the other two go," he said after, recalling what the other two fathers had said.

"Okay," Willie agreed. He could work with that. He said goodbye, walking towards his bedroom to challenge Carlos to a video game championship. 

"Dad?" Julie asked, sitting with him in his office. He looked up from his computer, gesturing for her to come closer. She walked around him, hugging his shoulders and looking at the photos he was editing. She pulled a chair up. "I was wondering if I could go to a concert tomorrow?" 

"The way you say that makes me think there's a catch," he said. Julie gave him a look that confirmed his thought. 

"Tomorrow night, the band across the street is performing, and we were hoping we could go," she asked. Ray bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. 

"Tomorrow night? What time?"

"Ten," she said, sounding more like a question then she hoped it would. Ray shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, mija, that's too late," he said. "I'm sure the others think so, too." 

"Alright," she said, standing up and kissing his hairline, walking away. She didn't want to admit to feeling defeated.

The three walked into the girls' bedroom, sitting on Julie's bed. 

"That's a no," Carrie said. "I guess we should call and tell them." 

Julie pulled her phone out, FaceTiming Alex's number. Reggie answered, his face close to the camera, before pulling it away. 

"Hi!" He exclaimed. They watched as Alex took his phone from Reggie, setting it up against something so they could see both of them. 

"Who's on?" Luke asked off camera. Reggie reached away, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the frame. Luke tripped in, trying to catch himself before he could fall, succeeding, but just barely.

"Hey, guys," Julie said. 

"Did we interrupt practice?" Willie asked, looking at their background.

"We weren't getting anything done anyways," Alex said, pointing to the gum stuck in Luke's hair. Carrie pulled the camera so it was facing her. 

"Use an ice cube to take it out," she said. 

"That's what I said!" Reggie exclaimed, turning to Luke. "Maybe you'll listen to Carrie." 

She smiled widely in his direction, not sure if he saw it or not.

"You should, she knows what she's doing," Willie replied. 

"So, what's going on?" Luke asked. "Ready to hear Sunset Curve rock?" 

"We wish," Willie said.

"Curfew can't be changed," Julie informed them, pouting.

"Come on, curfews are made to be broken," Luke argued, and the other two hit him. 

"Luke," they said at the same time, turning back to the screen.

"We're really sorry, guys," Carrie said. 

"Just sneak out," Luke said.

"Don't be a bad influence," Alex scolded. "I'm sorry about him." 

But Carrie, Willie, and Julie looked at each other before looking at the girls' window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to bookmark, comment, send kudos, and check out my other works! Have a fantastic day/night!   
> Get some water and some sleep!


	7. The Gig Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2! Don’t forget to bookmark :)

"This is Now or Never," Luke said into the microphone, igniting the feedback the microphone produced, and Alex counted them down. They played under the bright lights, the sound of their instruments filling the room. Julie, Willie, and Carrie switched between shock and impressed as they watched. 

"They're incredible," Willie said, watching in awe. Alex made eye contact with him from behind his drums, and smiled widely. Willie winked, and Alex's look lingered briefly, before returning to his drum set. 

"This is a good song," Julie said, focusing on the lyrics for only a moment before Luke swung his guitar over his shoulders, catching it when it landed facing the front of his body. "Oh my god." 

"They're seriously talented," Carrie said, smiling at Reggie as he pushed his hair back out of his forehead. He made eye contact with Carrie and his face lit up, his confident expression falling for just a moment so he could happily wave to her. She gave him a thumbs up and am encouraging smile, and he went back to playing his bass. 

When the performance was over, the band met the three audience members outside. 

"That was sick!" Willie exclaimed, high-fiving the three.

"Thanks," Luke said. He smiled at Julie, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and side stepping so he was closer to her. "What'd you think?"

"I think that was amazing," she said. He mentally cheered himself on. "Did you write those songs?" 

"Mostly," he said, rubbing his neck. "The boys help a little."

"Thanks for coming," Reggie told Carrie rocking back and forth on his heels energetically. She clasped her hands together, fiddling with her fingers. 

"Thanks for inviting us," she replied. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad you guys got to come, but I'm feeling pretty guilty about you sneaking out," Alex said to Willie. The skateboarder shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your idea. Besides, I wanted to come," he said. "Wanna teach me how to play the drums sometime?"

"Only if you teach me how to skateboard," Alex said boldly. 

"Deal," Willie replied, holding his hand out for Alex to shake. Their hands met, and they held on for a split second too long. 

"We should probably get home," Julie said, checking her phone to see the time. 

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep," Carrie joked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You guys killed it tonight."

"Thanks," Luke said, waving at the blonde, he turned to Julie, giving her a kind look. "Be safe."

"That's the plan," she winked, and the three began to head home. 

They climbed through the window, helping each other inside quietly. 

"Turn on the light," Carrie whispered, and the light flicked on. Only, none of them had turned it on. 

"What do you three think you're doing?" Trevor asked. The teenagers turned towards the door, startled. There, stood their fathers. 

"Uh..." Carrie started, before being interrupted. 

"Save it," Ray said. "I cannot believe you three would disobey us like this. Julie, come with me." 

Julie nervously followed her father, sitting with him in his bedroom. He set his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. This would have been Rose's territory. 

"Julie Molina, what were you thinking?" He asked. "Are you kidding me? You could have been hurt or in trouble." 

"I'm fine, dad," she replied softly. "I'm okay." 

"Where were you? Was it that concert?" He asked firmly. She nodded. "Why did you sneak out? There are going to be plenty of other opportunities to go out."

"I don't know," she said, dragging a hand across her face. "I just... I hadn't felt like myself for so long and now I'm trying so hard to force it back to normal, but it's not normal, and I know it's not an excuse for how I acted but-."  
  
"No it's not, but you never would have disobeyed me like this," he said. Julie nodded in agreement.

"I know," she replied. She laid backwards on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Papa-."

"You're grounded for the next month," he said. "End of story."

"Okay," she said. She deserved that. 

"Carrie Wilson," Trevor said, sitting on his daughters bed. "I. Said. No. I don't believe this." 

"I'm sorry dad," Carrie said, tears in her eyes. 

"What got into you?" He asked. Carrie sighed, wiping her eyes and straightening her posture. She shook her head. 

"I don't know dad," she said. "It was dumb and I'll take any punishment you give me." 

"Good," he said. He let out a long breath. "Do you like one of those boys?" 

"What?" She asked, slightly taken aback at the random question. He repeated it. "I-I barely know them." 

"Right," he said, giving her a knowing smile. She rolled her eyes at her father's dramatics. "I'll talk to Ray and Caleb about their punishments for the other two." 

"Willie," Caleb groaned. "Now I have to ground you." 

"I'm not so happy about it either, dad," Willie replied. Caleb slapped his hand onto his forehead. 

"If I don't punish you the other two will think I'm a bad parent. I don't know how to punish you," he spoke, more to himself then to his son. 

"Here, I'll do it," Willie said. He stepped to the side, pointing towards himself. He spoke in a deep voice. "William, you're grounded, now go to your room." 

He then stepped to the other side, facing where he had been standing. "But dad," he said in a mock complaining voice. "I don't wanna," he continued, before facing Caleb. "And scene." 

Caleb, who was clearly amused, tried to hide it. "Go to bed, William," he said. Willie gave him a thumbs up. 

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow on my first day of grounding." 

"You're way too cool with this," his father replied. 

That night, after all the kids had gone to sleep, the three dads stood in the kitchen. 

"I mean... we weren't much better when we were kids," Caleb said. "Actually, we were worse." 

"But they're not us," Ray said. 

"But we have to let them become their own people," Trevor continued. "How about when they've ended their punishment we raise the curfew? Just by an hour or so?"

"I think we can do that," Ray said. "Do you think the 'sneaking out' was their idea? Or the neighbor boys?" 

"Should we ask?" Caleb questioned, and Trevor shook his head.

"I don't want them to think we're interrogating them," Trevor replied. Ray nodded.

"There may be another way to find out," Ray said. The two looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Carlos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any ideas/requests for this story! I also want to hear your thoughts! Don’t forget to bookmark!


	8. Ungrounded Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bit of a filler chapter, but we get the first first date (even if it might not technically be a date) hope you enjoy!

Eventually, after a few weeks, the kids were ungrounded permanently. Their fathers were as relieved as the kids were, if not more. They hated punishing their kids, especially when they had expressed their apologies. 

It wasn't like in the movies where everything was overdramatized. Their parents let them have their phones and technology after they completed their chores, they just weren't allowed to go out. Flynn was exceptionally bored, texting her friends daily to make sure they were still alive.

If the boys of Sunset Curve would wave to them from outside, that was no ones business but their own. 

They made it through their punishment, and were soon allowed outside. Carrie got her set of her father's car keys back, and she jumped up, hugging her father tightly. He laughed as she pulled him down, her arms around his shoulders.

"So we were thinking we could do something together today," Julie said, leaning on the counter. Ray crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"It's your first day of freedom. Don't you want to go out with your friends or something?" He asked her. She only shook her head with a smile. 

"We have plenty of time for that. We should all go for a walk or something," she said. "Or go somewhere in town." 

"Okay," Ray said. He later asked his co-parents what they thought they should do. 

The large family stepped onto the sandy beach, laying their towels on the floor and setting up their stuff. Carlos and Willie immediately began to splash water on each other, forming a competition within seconds. Carrie and Julie set their sunglasses on their face, laying down on their towels and feeling the heat of the sun.

"This was a great idea," Caleb said, pulling out a lawn chair. Trevor and Ray watched him set it up, adding an umbrella for good measure. 

"Why'd you bring that?" Ray asked.

"I'm... what do the kids say now? Extra? I think that's it," Caleb said. 

Willie and Carlos walked back, now soaking wet. They sprayed sunscreen on, running back out. 

"I'm glad we're ungrounded," Julie said. Carrie nodded, staring up at the clouds. 

"Agreed," she replied. 

The beach was lively, full of people looking for fun on their day off. 

"Julie!" Carlos exclaimed. Julie turned around, and her brother tossed a bucket of water on her. She shook the water off of her hands, chasing him. He laughed as he ran, tossing the blue bucket on the floor. They ran into the water, and she jokingly jumped on him. They laughed as they floated to the top.

"Be careful!" Ray exclaimed, and they gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that they heard him. 

Eventually it was time for lunch, and they pulled the picnic basket from the car. They ate sandwiches, talking about plans for the week. Willie's phone buzzed, and Carrie picked it up. He reached over, taking it from her hands, laughing as he fake pouted. He swiped his screen, entering the text message he smiled when he saw it.

Alex: Congrats on being ungrounded

Willie: thanks. i worked really hard for this day 

Alex: do you maybe wanna get coffee tomorrow morning to celebrate?

Willie: Sounds good :) 

"Who's that?" Julie asked, and Willie pulled the phone to his chest.

"Nobody," he teased in response.

"Oh he's texting Alex," Carrie said, peaking over his shoulder. He flicked her forehead, forcing her to move away.

"Shut up."

"No."

The next day, Willie walked into a local cafe, spotting Alex and walking towards him, balancing his skateboard against the wall. He sat down across from him.

"Hey," Willie said. 

"Hey," Alex repeated. 

"So what'd I miss in the last few weeks?" Willie asked curiously. Alex filled him in. They had had two more gigs. 

"It was awesome," Alex said, lost in thought as he thought about his band and their accomplishments. Willie watched with a wide smile. 

"That's great. We'd love to see you guys play again," Willie said. The blonde grinned. 

"We'd love for you guys to come watch. Luke and Reggie were ecstatic," he said. It went without saying that he was excited as well. 

When Willie got home, he saw his dad sitting on the couch, reading a book. Willie sat next to him, tucking his feet onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Hi, dad," Willie said. Caleb closed the book, turning towards his son. 

"How was your date?" He asked. Willie turned his head away.

"It wasn't a date," he said. "I don't think it was a date." 

"You know, we'd like to meet these boys you three keep talking about," he said, raising his eyebrows. Willie laughed.

"I'm sure you will eventually," he said. "But you three are intimidating." 

"No we're not!" Trevor exclaimed from a different room, followed by the sound of a pot hitting the floor. "That wasn't me!" 

"Trevor's trying to cook again," Caleb thought out loud. "This can't be good." 

"Nope," Willie replied, popping the p annoyingly. 

Once Trevor had cleaned up his mess from cooking, that didn't end well, Willie took over trying to make lunch. Ray was at a photoshoot for a family friend, so he wouldn't be home until later. 

"At least he didn't start a fire," Caleb shrugged. 

"The bars so low," Willie said, nodding. Just then, Carrie walked inside, her hair up in a ponytail and her leggings and running shirt on. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

"How was your date?" She asked Willie. He rolled his eyes. 

"Alex said Reggie mentioned you!" He called out to her as she was going up the stairs. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, before continuing up the staircase. Caleb and Trevor looked at Willie, their eyes asking him to tell them more. He held his hands up in surrender. "Not your business."

"You're our children," Caleb said. "Besides, we're nosy." 

"You. Not we," Trevor argued, and Trevor crossed his arms. "Now, who is this that mentioned my daughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and don’t forget to bookmark! Check out my other works! 
> 
> If you comment I respond when the next chapter is up :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, send kudos, bookmark, and check out my other stories!


End file.
